


比赛之后

by surisvenson



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surisvenson/pseuds/surisvenson
Summary: 在比赛之后，托尼和马里奥会做些什么来缓解托尼的兴奋





	比赛之后

   
马里奥已经开始习惯托尼在比赛之后的粗鲁了。在被高个子的金发男人一把推到洗浴室的墙上的时候只是侧了一点身，用背阔肌着抵消冲击力，然后被随之马上附身上来的托尼困在了墙和手臂之间狭小的空隙里，承受着狂风暴雨般的亲吻。

格策不喜欢这样，这种被完全掌控的感觉，但是他知道托尼需要，素日里十分温和的Alpha在球赛中和球赛后总是有些忍不住自身属性带来的特质，像是平时里被压制的部分终于找到了宣泄口。

不止一次的，在球场上，马里奥发现托尼会低下头嗅他后颈的腺体，或者只是用手臂紧紧揽着他，推开试图靠近他的队友，试着亲吻他的脸颊，脖颈抑或是唇。在做的太过分的时候，马里奥会挣脱他。

因为，归根究底，托尼并不是他的Alpha。

像是被他发散开去的思绪感到不满，马里奥突然感到下唇一阵疼痛，他正下意识准备去舔，金发男人的唇舌又附了上来，铁腥味充溢着这个吻。

他们的亲吻比起一对情侣，更像是AO关系本身——Alpha要求着服从，Omega本能地进行反抗，血的味道更是加重了其中属于原始的，狂暴的一面。

马里奥感觉被托尼抓着的胯骨开始生疼，有些不满的推了一把金发男人。

在意识的某个地方，托尼意识到自己弄疼马里奥了，他能看到Omega不满地皱起的双眉，但他没法让自己感到在乎。马里奥一直是他们之中说不的那个，而每一次这都成功地让他心情低落。

托尼不会说出来。

但高个子的金发Alpha还是放开了紧紧抓着马里奥胯骨的手，转而向上穿过脊背抓住了那头柔软的棕发，稍微用了点劲迫使着马里奥抬起头，接着用了不小的力道在格策的脖颈处啃咬着。

马里奥感觉到兴奋和恐惧同时在心脏里狂奔，他不自觉地仰起头，暴露给Alpha更多的脆弱之处。

金发Alpha明显感觉到这种臣服，奖励性的落下几个温柔的吻，抓着那一头棕发的手也放轻了力道，指尖夹着一小撮发丝揉捏着。

很快的，马里奥就不满起来，他已经被挑起了性致，属于Omega的甜美气息弥漫在整个小小的隔间里。他感到身后用于承接的甬道已经湿透了，而托尼还只是傻兮兮的吻着他。

马里奥伸出双臂将托尼拽得更近，挺起下半身去碾磨Alpha的阴茎，很快感受到耳边突然急促了的喘息声。

他跪下身去，拉下金发男人的球裤，那根硕大的阴茎立刻就弹了出来，在Alpha中都是傲人的长度，勃起后十分惊人，粗得一只手都环不过来。马里奥舔了舔唇，伸手沾了一点前液撸了几下后才压下脖子，将阴茎的头部含在了嘴里。

托尼在被含住的时候从喉咙底部发出一声低沉的呻吟，强忍住压下Omega的头和摆胯的欲望。他一直知道马里奥有一张很好操的嘴。

Omega刚开始只是含着头部，用舌尖去顶弄顶端的小孔，舔去源源不断冒上来的涩腥味，在感觉自持一点后，才尝试着来了一个深喉。完全吞下是一个不可能完成的任务，马里奥用左手环绕着剩下的部分，右手去逗弄金色的丛林间小球。

Alpha喘息着，这种程度的隔靴搔痒根本不足以让他得到满足，托尼将自己水淋淋的阴茎从马里奥嘴里抽出来，用手托着马里奥的脸让Omega站起身来。他们交换了一个长长的亲吻，托尼能从马里奥嘴里尝到自己的味道，但这并不令他感到厌恶。

他有些粗鲁地推着马里奥转过身去，迫使Omega用双手撑着墙壁，然后掰开浑圆的屁瓣，用右手引导着自己的阴茎，在一个漂亮的顶跨后整个操了进去。他们操在一起足够长的时间，他知道马里奥不需要更多的准备。

一杆到底。

托尼为这熟悉的紧致赞叹，又湿又热的肠壁紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，在每一寸上都带来完美的压力，他停留了片刻，让Omega适应着，接着开始抓着男人的肩和跨，用一种毫不留情的力道和速度开始撞击着身前的男人。每一次都抽离到只有伞状的头部充塞内里，在Omega还没来得及感到空虚前又占据了之前的地方。

马里奥不能说是没有感到疼痛的。托尼他妈的简直见鬼的大，在被一插到底的时候他简直连呼吸都停了两拍，直觉得金发的Alpha已经顶进了胃或者其他什么地方。他将自己发热的脸和耳朵埋在手臂上，耳朵充斥着自己放大了的呼吸声。

接着，托尼开始操他了。在最初的那阵疼痛过去后，马里奥开始爱上托尼的阴茎，他喜欢内里被完全塞满的感觉，而Alpha摆胯的速度和力道也棒到惊人，他不得不用上全身的力气来支撑自己，绷紧的肌肉能让他更深切的感受到体内肆虐的阴茎，每一个角度和弧度，甚至是上面青筋的跳动。

马里奥并不想要听起来像个婊子。但他没法停下来。  
托尼加快了速度，只抽出一点，马上又塞了回去，进出间带出一点鲜红的媚肉。他用两条手臂紧紧的把Omega抱在怀里，胸背紧贴着，将头压在矮个子男人的肩膀上，拖着马里奥远离了墙壁，同时腰腹以下并没有停下撞击的动作。

 

失去支撑点的马里奥不得不用双手紧紧抱住托尼的手臂，身体朝后靠，在金发的Alpha强有力的撞击下重心不稳，踮起的脚尖只是让他在重力下将那根绝对需要额外征税的阴茎吞的更深。

托尼感觉到从Omega腔体里溢出的粘液一股股地浇灌在他的阴茎上，里面饱含的Omega信息素让他的阴茎前端发痒，止不住地让操弄变得又快又狠，他知道马里奥在小高潮后会在这样的顶弄中感到不适，但他已经顾不上那么多了。

金发的Alpha改变了方向，用顶端去顶弄生殖腔的那道紧闭着的入口，这让他的阴茎得到了一个简直要爽上天的挤压。

马里奥本能的想要挣脱开来，“托尼。”他低声喊着，声音沙哑到吓人，转过脸来看向金发的Alpha，“别。”

托尼掰过他的头来接吻，看着那因为他才泛上的情欲的红色的眉梢和眼角，只觉得心都软了下去，“让我进去，马里奥，你也想要的。”他在Omega的耳边轻声说着，一下下地吻着那汗湿的脖颈和耳后。

马里奥感到自己的Omega本能在脑海后面叫嚷着，被占有，被标记，被破坏....但这是错误的，他告诉自己，托尼只是被比赛冲昏了脑子。

他紧闭着眼睛，强忍下一波情欲的浪潮，感到生殖腔在托尼契而不舍的撞击下已经张开了一小道口子，甚至将Alpha的顶端都吞了一点进去。

马里奥弹起腰，却被托尼很快按了回来，“别怕。”托尼温柔的说，将细碎的亲吻落在后颈上，抚摸着另一人的腰腹，一只手揉捏着Omega的胸，身下的顶弄不停，感觉到入口一点点地柔软下来。

然后他就这样停了下来。“马里奥，”托尼贴在棕发男人的耳侧说着，“只有你想要我才会进去，你想要吗？”

马里奥-格策想要托尼-克罗斯吗？马里奥侧过脸用含着水气的明亮棕色眼睛看着金发的Alpha，看着那双明亮的蓝色眼睛，突然就笑了，他抓紧了托尼环绕在他腰腹的手，“我可不会随便让随便某个人操我。”他说。

托尼不需要更多的鼓励了。他止不住脸上扬起的大大的笑容，连耳尖都在发红，“我爱你，马里奥。”他说着，顶进了那个狭窄的入口。

马里奥不由得发出了带着痛苦的呻吟，他并不在发情期，接受一个Alpha没有那么容易，特别是那个Alpha是托尼的时候，应该说尤其是那个Alpha还是托尼的时候。

金发的Alpha没有刻意延长这种夹杂着痛苦的欢愉，他小幅度地摆动腰操着远比肠道狭窄的地方，寻求着自身的快感，很快在一次全根而入的插入后，阴茎顶端的结开始膨胀，将两人结合在一起。

温凉的精液射进生殖腔的感受让马里奥瑟缩了一下，这也是他第一次在发情期外完全接纳一个Alpha的阴茎。但远比他想象中要好。

在窄小的空间中，他们的气息开始密不可分的缠绕在一起，组成一种新的味道，临时标记形成了。

在托尼将软下来的阴茎抽离被磨得发红的入口的时候，马里奥瑟缩了一下，感觉酸软和疲倦。射进去的精液都被重新闭合的生殖腔堵在了里面，等下的清理肯定是个大麻烦。

但金发的Alpha再次吻住了他，马里奥闭上了眼睛，将所有的问题都甩在脑袋后面，只想留住现在这一刻。

他不知道下次再看见托尼是什么时候。

托尼没有提及这个，所以他也没有。  
   
The End  
感谢您的阅读，期待与您交流  
真的谢谢群里的妹子一早上塞我一口菜滴糖....于是我兴奋了……然后阳痿了，以上


End file.
